Falling through time
by TheGrandDuchess
Summary: After the final show down between Harry and Voldemort, Hermione is hit with a white light and lands on top of three Marauders, Now stuck 20 years in the past what is she going to do? Live Learn, and Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling through time**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione, Harry and Ron had just left the Headmasters office; talked to Dumbledore's painting, now they were stealthy sneaking toward Gryffindor Tower to get some sleep. Even though they knew all the Death Eater had die, fled, or been imprisoned after months of Horcrux hunting, they were always on guard.**

**Hermione was in the lead, when a blinding flash of light hit her. Suddenly she was falling then heard grunts as she landed on a few people.**

**She leaped to her feet wand at the ready.**

"**Sirius, Remus, Harry?" Looking at the boys**

"**I'm not Harry, I'm James." She fainted Sirius jumped up to catch her.**

"**Look at her she look like she's been through a battle." Remus said. "Padfoot take her to the hospital wing, I'll get Dumbledore."**

"**I'm going for Lily; I have a strange feeling she is going to be needed."**

**The three split to go their separate ways.**

"**Madam Pomfrey." Sirius called as he entered**

"**Sirius what's wrong, who that?"**

"**I don't know she literally landed on top of us a moment ago, she look like she's been in Battle."**

"**Put her here, so I can check on her you close those drape for me please."**

**I stepped out closed the drape I could her say something, then there was a gasp."Child what happened to you?"**

"**Sirius?" James asked walking in with Lily right beside him.**

"**Lily are you out there?"**

"**Yes Madam."**

"**Step in here I need some help, boys step back she isn't descent." Lily looked over at us in horror. We stepped back so when she slid in we wouldn't see anything. There was another gasp.**

"**What happened to her?" Lily demanded**

"**I don't know yet help me clean her up, put on the gown, so she is descent when the headmaster arrives."**

"**Who would do something like this?"**

"**I don't know, dear, but she has been through a lot of torture and I'd say at least a day and half without sleep."**

"**What kind of animal would do something like this to someone, she look like she's our age."**

**Sirius bowed his head, just then foots steps could be heard Remus followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.**

"**Poppy do you need any help?" McGonagall asked**

"**Yes that would be good, just make sure all the men are out of sight range please." She exchanged a look with the Headmaster as he and Remus went to sit by us. There was another gasp. This time James and I looked at each other. It couldn't be good if all three of them acted that way.**

"**Who is she and what happened to her?"**

"**I can say she has been torture recently within the last few week, look at her arm." Another gasp. "and she hasn't sleep in at least a day and a half. Help me finish here Minerva so we can put this gown on her."**

**About five minute later the drape was opened reveling three very pale witches. Lily went straight to James, he hugged her.**

"**Mr. Black since it seems she recognized you, go sit by her."**

"**Yes Professor." I looked at my friends and stepped over to her; they had washed her up some and changed her out of the clothes she was in.**

"**My dear lady who did this to you?" I asked**

**Then I listened as Madam P. started telling Dumbledore what had happened in her estimation. "She has not slept in at least a day and half, she was tortured severely someone carved Mudblood into her arm, Albus she's been in a battle and I'm not talking a some fight here, I'm talking full out battle to the death."**

"**But we haven't had any Battles and she is much too young to have done it on her own." Professor McGonagall**

"**I'm not that young Professor." She said without opening her eyes**

"**Are you alright dear? What happened to you?" Madam P**

"**We we're fighting Voldemort he was dead, Harry killed him. His Death Eaters were dead or fled, or are in jail."**

"**What is your name?"**

"**Hermione Granger, we. Harry, Ron and, I, had just finish talking to your Portrait, we were sneaking pass the great hall where all the survivors were, go up to the Gryffindor Common room to sleep, we'd been up for 2 day the three of us, then bam white light and I'm landing on people I know."**

"**Wait, your saying, you from the future?" I asked**

"**Yes."**

"**What year were you in Miss. Granger?"**

"**It would have been our seventh but we, were assigned a mission, well more precisely Harry was but, you knew to split the three of us up, would be suicide for Harry, so after we came of age we we're inducted into the Order, we did our mission, returned to Hogwarts for the final battle."**

"**The final battle is here?"**

"**Yes Professor McGonagall, but you got all the underage wizards away, we lost 50, and they lost hundreds."**

"**Miss. Granger, you said you we're talking to my portrait I take it I'm dead by this time?"**

**No response. I looked at Madam P.**

"**Miss. Granger?"**

**Nothing. Madam P. came over and started casting spells.**

"**She's passed out Albus."**

"**Very well, I'll come check on her in the morning; you all should head to your Common Room."**

"**Professor, I'll run up there grab a few thing she might need when she wakes."**

"**Thank you, Lily I think she would appreciate that."**

**We all left then.**

"**This Battle sound like it went on for a long time, and to think they were in the castle, we could all have kids that we're fighting in that battle."**

"**You don't think any of them died do you?" Lily asked scared picturing her children fighting**

"**I don't know, she might, I think Harry is related to me, she said his name when she looked at me but she looked confused like she knew something as different but couldn't place it."**

"**That would make sense."**

"**Who do you think were married to?"Sirius pointed to himself and Moony. And Lily raised an eyebrow. "OH, please you to are so getting married I can see little James and little Lily's running around."**

"**I agree with Sirius, you two are so getting married, as for me I won't marry I can't risk having kids you all know that."**

"**Remus I personally don't think you getting married and have children will be a problem, I can picture a little boy in your arms."Lily said with a wistful smile.**

"**Hey Remus do you still have her wand?" James asked**

"**Yes, Why?"**

"**Were going to see her last spell was. Hand it here." Remus handed the wand to James**

"**Um, Guys that looks like my cousins wand, Bellatrix."**

"**Priori Incantem." **

"**Stupefy, Reducto, Expecto Patronum, Duro, Expelliarmus, Stupefy. It seems this wand has seen action but these are all defensive, not offensive, it looks like at least recently this has not cast any unforgivable." James said**

"**Here James, I have a spell that might actually show the last battle." She took it when it was handed to her."Reveal en Battle."**

**Images shot up a woman in black, fighting three girls; she shot a killing curse at the one in red. 'Not my daughter you bitch.' And 'out of my way, she's mine.' And with a sweep of her wand the battle started it was getting so hot, the floor was crack. 'No get back get back she's mine.' Then the other spoke. 'And what's going to happen to your children when you got the same way as Freddie?' then let out an exhilarated laugh. 'You will never touch our children again.' Her curse soared under her out stretched arm and over her heart. She fell dead. As she turn people were flying. 'Protégo!' And then out from under an invisibility cloak. 'Harry.' 'He alive, Harry.' But the boy in question never looked back. 'I don't anyone to help me this is between me and him.' The snake face 'Potter doesn't mean that.' His eye were wide. 'That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?' the boy's voice almost sounded amused 'Nobody,' he said. 'There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…' 'One of us?' he was making fun. 'You think it will be you, do you, the boy who survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?' there was no pause just simple action. 'Accident was it, when my mother died to save me?' they were circling each other posed for attack. 'Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again.' He was taunted him with his failures. 'Accidents!' he screamed. 'Accident and chance and the fact that you crouch and sniveled behind the skirt of great men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!' still circling. 'You won't be killing anyone else tonight,' green eyes on red still circling. 'You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people –''But you did not!' '-I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?' shocked silence rain supreme. 'You dare –''Yes, I dare, I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?' Voldemort said nothing but prowled in a circle. 'Is it love again?' he jeered. 'Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody, seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?' 'Just one thing,' circling each other separated only by this last secret. 'If it's not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?' 'I believe both.' Shock was evident on his snack face. 'You think you know more magic than I do? Than I, Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?' 'Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you. Knew enough not to do what you've done.' 'You mean he was weak!' screamed Voldemort. 'Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!' 'No, he was clever than you, a better wizard, a better man.' 'I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore.' 'You thought you did, but your wrong.' Everyone drew breath as one like they had divined what Voldemort was about to say. 'Dumbledore is dead!' he seemed to hurl the word at Harry like a dagger. 'His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!' 'Yes, Dumbledore's dead, 'he said calmly. ' But you didn't have him killed. He chose his manner of dying, chose it months before his died, arranged whole thing with the man you thought was your servant.' Harry seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. 'What childish dream is this?' Voldemort asked but still didn't strike. 'Severus Snape wasn't yours, Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting my down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the things you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?' Voldemort didn't answer. 'Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's because he loved her nearly all of his life, from the time they when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't you?' 'he desired her, that was all,' he sneered 'but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him –' 'Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!' his calm matter-of-fact demeanor finally got a reaction he was looking for. 'It matters not!' he shrieked then he let out a cackle of mad laughter. 'It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all make sense, Potter, and in ways you that you do not understand! Dumbledore as trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! Bu I got there ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you get your hands on it, I understand the truth before you could get your hand on it. I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!' 'Yeah, it did, you're right. But before you try to kill me. I'd advise you to think about what you've done… think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…' 'What is this?' Harry could have said nothing that would have shocked him more. 'It's your one last chance, it's all you've got left…I've seen what you'll be otherwise…be a man…try…Try for some remorse…'Voldemort truly is an idiot honestly. 'You dare-?' he said again 'Yes, I dare, because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle.' Voldemort's hand trembled on the Elder Wand, Harry was gripped Draco's very tightly for what he knew was second away. 'That wand still isn't working for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore.' 'He killed –' 'Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! If all had gone as planned the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!' 'But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!' See he's mad as hatter. 'You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours didn't you listen to Ollivander? **_**The wand chooses the wizard**_**…The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance…' 'The true master of the elder wand was Draco Malfoy.' Black shock. 'But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone…and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…' 'But you're too late, you've missed your chance. I got here first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him.' Harry twitched the wand in his hand, every eye in the hall was on it. 'So it comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand.' Then light came into the hall blinding him from see Voldemort. He heard a high shriek as he yelled. 'Avada Kedavra!' 'Expelliarmus!' with a bang like a canon blast the spell collided, Harry saw the wand flying through the air toward its master it would not kill, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand. As Voldemort fell arms splayed, dead at last.**

**The picture disappeared.**

"**My God."Lily breathed everyone had gone white as ghosts.**

"**I think that was both the most amazing and most terrify thing I've ever seen." James said**

"**I think we better get that stuff down there before they get suspicious of us?" Remus said**

"**Yes, James conjure a hair brush, and a tooth brush. I'll go get some P.J's and Robes."**

**A few minute later they were all trekking back to the hospital wing.**

"**Madam P. we brought a few things for her, when she wake the tooth brush hair brush and underclothes are new."**

"**I will tell her dear."**

"**Madam P. would it be okay if I stay for a little while?"**

"**I don't see why not, but not for long and don't try waking her up."**

"**Thanks."**

"**I'll see you guy in a bit."**

**They nodded and left. Madam Pomfrey was back in her office.**

"**You know it's not nice to pretend to be asleep."**

"**I was pretending, my head is pounding. And thank Lily for the clothes and things."**

"**How did you end up with my cousin's wand?"**

"**Harry disarmed her at Malfoy Manor while she was torturing me."**

"**I heard you had rough couple of days." She snorted**

"**More like a rough year, we been hunting Horcruxes for almost a year they were all destroy by the time Harry was revealed as still being alive."**

"**How long have you and Harry and Ron been friends?"**

"**Since first year, though at first they didn't like me it wasn't till Halloween Ron hurt my feelings to be honest I don't even remember what was said I went to the girls bathroom and cried, when are DA teacher let a troll into the castle and it came to the bathroom Harry and Ron were the one that saved me, we've been inseparable ever since, 'The Golden Trio.' Dumbledore called us because we were always doing something that was consider a death sentenced but came out relatively unscathed."**

"**How do we know each other?"**

"**You were Harry's Godfather."**

"**Were?"**

"**You died our fifth year at the DoM trying to save the DA granted there were only six of us if all of us had gone we would have been fine but no. six Order member showed up you, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Kingsley, then toward the end Harry was chasing Bellatrix after she had killed you, Voldemort showed up then so did Dumbledore."**

"**I see what is this DA?"**

"**We started it are fifth year Umbridge was teach DADA she was teach us theory, so we started Dumbledore's army."**

"**Let's just say it was what the ministry fear the most. So we gave it to them."**

"**Why would the ministry fear Dumbledore, because be back Harry's claim that Voldemort was back. If it hadn't been for Harry the Order wouldn't have been reinstated till it was too late."**

"**Wow."**

"**Yeah, we've put are live on the line more than once. Sirius I'm going to go back to sleep now, goodnight."**

"**Goodnight, Hermione."**

"**Goodnight, Sirius."**

**I head back toward the Common Room. As I climbed through the hole I saw all of them still sitting there waiting for me.**

"**So what did she have to say?"**

"**She told many things."**

**I proceeded to tell them everything that she told me.**

"**Wow, a year of hunting something that would help destroy him."**

"**You know it weird she says his name with not so much a shiver, when we all flinch except Dumbledore of course."**

"**I guess when your best friend is the one assign the job of killing him you get used to it. But why would Dumbledore give an assignment like that to seventeen year old?"**

"**I don't know, but I'm going to be I want to go down and talk to her in the morning."**

**Hospital wing**

**She regain conciseness when she heard a familiar footsteps. I quickly erected a shield around myself.**

"**You know it not nice to stare at people Severus." Opening her eye and look over to where she knew he was standing but he was invisible.**

"**Who are you? How did you know my name? How did you know it was me"**

"**Lets just say we've met in another life time." Closing my eyes again**

"**You have a shield up how I don't see a wand and I didn't hear you say anything."**

"**It's wandless and wordless magic."**

"**Impressive."**

"**Not really I've been able to do it since my sixth year."**

"**Goodnight. We will talk more but not tonight."**

"**Goodnight then."**


	2. Bare wih me

I was in a horrible car accident so give me some time and I'll get back on the ball for 'Changing the past, and fixing the future.' As well as 'Falling Through time.' I have no chapters already written.


End file.
